


The Snowball Incident

by Caeseria



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Flirting, M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi finds himself involved in a snowball fight with Iruka, quite by accident.  Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts).



> PWP. Written for the occasion of [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)'s birthday (YEY!) I hope I haven't let you down, Kansou, and that the characterizations aren't too awkward. Many thanks go out to the awesome [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/) for the amazing last-minute beta-fu, and to my f-list, for listening to me whine about new fandoms and how to write for them ;)

**The Snowball Incident**

Kakashi was walking along the road of life, minding his own business, when he was almost hit by a projectile moving at high velocity. _Almost_ being the operative word; Sharingan Kakashi, Copy-nin and Man of a Thousand Jutsu, had not reached the ripe old age of thirty simply by being _lucky_. Fortunately, the snowball came speeding into his peripheral vision in a blur of white, allowing him to skip to the side without really taking his eyes off his book. _Lucky for me that wasn’t my blind side_ , Kakashi thought to himself as he turned the page. _That would have been not only embarrassing, but icy cold. Cold is a bitch._

This year the weather had not cooperated with the season and Christmas had been bitterly cold, but not snowy. It had finally snowed last night and, as if to make up for the seasonal miscalculation, nature had decided to dump at least five inches of the stuff on the ground. Konoha currently resembled a winter wonderland, just in time for the New Year.

Kakashi was further distracted from his thoughts and his book by the unmistakable sound of a snowball connecting with bare flesh; it was hard to mistake the painful, wet smacking noise associated with a well-made snowball. A quick check revealed he hadn’t been hit, or hadn’t been the intended target. _Curious_.

A short gurgling noise, accompanied by a bellow; “KONOHAMARU!” revealed the target to be none other than Umino Iruka, pre-genin teacher of Kakashi’s own Team 7, aka The Mission Room Terror or alternatively, the long-term object of Kakashi’s secret desire.

It was simply too good an opportunity to pass up; Kakashi put away his book, stuffed his hands nonchalantly in his pockets, and sauntered in the general direction of the yelling, which happened to be the Academy yard. The Academy had been closed for the day due to the snow, so Kakashi was surprised to find that a few students and their unlucky teacher were present.

Kakashi had never seen Konohamaru or his sidekicks work with such an unholy team spirit. Perhaps there was hope for the little brats yet. Konohamaru was directing both Moegi and Udon in what could only be described as a superb example of the pre-emptive attack, commonly known amongst most elite shinobi as ‘fling all your pointy shit at the enemy and hope they die’, although in this case it happened to be snow rather than shuriken or kunai.

From a distance it appeared Iruka was losing ground, along with the will to live. He was lying on his back, half covered in snow, and flailing his arms and legs weakly in an attempt to either get upright or deflect the barrage of snowballs. Kakashi thought about walking by and not getting involved; however, one of the brats had spotted him, deemed him a threat, and lobbed a snowball in his direction. This one was not well made and instead flopped weakly at Kakashi’s feet, mere inches from his boots. Kakashi summoned up a particularly vehement eye-frown and paused. Udon blanched and took a step backward into Moegi, who turned around and slapped Konohamaru with a soaking wet mitten in order to get his attention. Such was the way of sudden and swift justice for the under-twelve age group.

Silence reigned for a few short moments as Konohamaru dropped his last snowball and tried to look brave – or constipated, it was hard to tell.

Iruka struggled to his feet and began brushing himself off with short, angry strokes. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi-san. Konohamaru, apologize immediately!”

Kakashi stepped closer to the group. “Hmm, Sensei, I didn’t realize this was how the Academy was teaching target practice these days. It explains a lot.”

Iruka paused in his snow-removal to glare at Kakashi. His face flamed a glorious shade of red, whether from embarrassment or anger, Kakashi couldn’t tell. Nonetheless, it was an arousing sight. Iruka opened his mouth to say something and then directed the full force of his considerable ire upon Konohamaru instead. Kakashi winced inwardly, careful not to provoke Iruka’s temper further. He wanted to spend New Year’s wound-free, verbal or otherwise.

 _I wonder if they’d notice me if I start to back slowly away, without making any sudden moves?_ Kakashi mused. Carefully he took a step back, years of instilled survival training making him step into his previously made footprint.

“Stay!” Iruka barked at Kakashi, directing his attention back toward the steadily retreating nin.

Kakashi stayed, frozen to the spot, as commanded. _I wonder if this is how my ninken feel when I yell at them. And why do I suddenly want to nervously wag my tail?_

Iruka continued to berate the group of genin, not for ambushing him, but – surprisingly - for attempting to attack Kakashi. Udon looked like he was going to cry, Moegi was looking mutinous, and Konohamaru’s lower lip was starting to wibble dangerously. He reminded Kakashi of Naruto, although with less orange.

Standing there (as per instructions) Kakashi took the time to admire the object of his affections without being watched in return. It was surprisingly freeing to simply observe Iruka’s idiosyncrasies without fear of instant retaliation. All things considered, Iruka was a fascinating individual. Admittedly, he’d been fairly fascinating during his outburst at the Chuunin Exams, when he’d taken on not only Kakashi, but also Asuma and Kurenai. Iruka didn’t suffer fools and he also didn’t hesitate to let other people know his opinions. Sometimes Iruka’s opinions were a little off base, but Kakashi decided he could work with that; Iruka would definitely keep him on his toes. Kakashi had also seen the kinder side of Iruka, which was just as intriguing. The man had to be a saint to want to take Naruto out for ramen on a fairly regular basis and to nurture the teenager, despite public opinion on the matter.

 _He’s hot too, with a tight little body, all economical movements just like a shinobi should be,_ Kakashi mused _. And that scar across his nose – it’s like an exclamation point, it makes him stand out. Plus his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bright from the cold._ Kakashi shifted slightly from one foot to the other, content to observe and in return not be noticed. _Yet it’s not just his looks that make him attractive, it’s something else, something I can’t define. It’s definitely not his dulcet tones. I can’t believe he’s still shouting at Konohamaru – no, wait, he’s moved on from his level of impassioned pleading (read: yelling) to a long-winded lecture in his ‘reasonable’ tone. This could take a while. It’s time to put a stop to things, because I’m getting really cold and would like to be indoors._

 __“Eh, Iruka-sensei, it’s fine, really,” Kakashi interrupted, earning an adoring glance from Moegi.

“But Kakashi-san…” Iruka trailed off, Kakashi’s interruption having apparently disturbed his train of thought.

“As much as it pains me to say this, give the brats a break. It’s not their fault that their teacher is apparently unable to dodge a few well-thrown snowballs after all.” Kakashi punctuated his observation with an eye-smile, knowing it would make Iruka’s temper skyrocket.

“Oh, really?” Iruka’s glare intensified and he placed one hand on his hip, the other curling into a fist. Iruka’s mouth opened and closed for a moment and he looked rather like a guppy – a cute, slightly annoyed guppy. “Konohamaru, I’ll see you in class on Monday,” Iruka finally said in a deceptively mild tone.

Konohamaru was not an idiot and nodded quickly before shepherding his team away, throwing relieved glances at Kakashi as they left the academy grounds. _Oh dear,_ Kakashi thought cheerfully. _I may have made a slight miscalculation._

Iruka had not moved from his previous position. Kakashi snapped his eyes back to Iruka and waited for the fallout.

“Are you implying that I am unable to keep control of my class, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Not at all, Iruka-sensei.” _Think, you moron. You’re supposed to be a fricking genius._ _Why the hell do I always get tongue-tied and turn into a complete mumbling idiot around Iruka? He’s cute when he’s angry…_

Iruka’s left eyebrow was starting to twitch and it was rumored around the mission room that when that happened, it was time to retreat before injuries became a certainty rather than a possibility.

“Well, I really should be going,” Kakashi said, starting to back away. He turned around and beat a hasty retreat, which involved sticking his hands in his pockets, slouching, and walking at the speed of a lame turtle. He had an image to uphold after all.

Kakashi stumbled.

It took a few seconds to process the fact that he’d been hit on the back of the head with a snowball, thrown at some speed and with impressive accuracy. Kakashi had to reevaluate his impression of Iruka once again, when the snowball suddenly disintegrated and slid down his neck and under his shirt, causing an involuntary shiver. _Holy shit, that thing is cold._ It meandered its way between his shoulder blades, starting to melt in earnest as soon as it touched his skin and skittering down his spine to his lower back.

Kakashi looked at Iruka over his shoulder. Iruka was further flushed, not just from the cold but probably from the knowledge his plan had just succeeded. Kakashi allowed himself a wolfish grin as he turned around. “That was good, sensei, very good. A chakra-enhanced snowball?”

Iruka grinned mischievously, completely at odds with his demeanor of earlier. “Hmm, yes. I find the chakra keeps the snowball together until it reaches its target, then it tends to explode messily.” He ducked his head and scratched his nose nervously, just above the scar. After a few seconds he chanced a look back up at Kakashi, probably waiting to see what his reaction would be.

 _Fun!_ Kakashi’s mind screamed with childish joy. _I am so going to make him pay for that! He’ll end up wet, and probably cold, and need to be taken home to get warm and dry off. I can help with that!_

“Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi nonchalantly leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow, starting to make it into a ball, feeding it chakra as he did so.

“Yes, Kakashi-sensei?” Iruka looked wide-eyed and a little worried suddenly.

Kakashi’s grin spread until he was sure it was visible through the mask even to Iruka. “Run.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi meandered along behind Iruka, enjoying the view. It was starting to snow heavily again and the world was bathed in the deep grey of twilight; one that promised lots of snow come morning. However, nature’s glory couldn’t hold a candle to Iruka’s pert ass. Kakashi heroically gave up his internal struggle and focused on the man in front of him instead of the weather.

Iruka’s ponytail was drooping slightly at the ends, due to an excess of snow sticking to his hair. His ears were red from the cold and he had his hands shoved into his pockets as he walked. Kakashi couldn’t remember if Iruka had had gloves when the fight started but if he had, they were long gone, along with his scarf. Instead, Kakashi was treated to a wonderful view of the back of Iruka’s bare neck. Kakashi had a thing for necks and his mind worked a mile a minute imaging whether Iruka would shiver if he pressed his warm lips to that spot just below his hairline at the nape of his neck. Would Iruka’s whole body tremble? Or was he more likely to try to break Kakashi’s arm for even attempting such a thing? It was a bit of a dilemma, but Kakashi was leaning more towards finding out than holding back. Sometimes you had to do things the hard way and embrace personal injury in the quest for knowledge.

“We’re here, Kakashi-sensei.”

Iruka’s voice broke into Kakashi’s thoughts and he dragged his eyes off Iruka’s arse long enough to notice the slight blush dusted across Iruka’s cheeks. _Oh shit. Did he notice I was looking at his arse or is he just flushed from the cold? Crap._

Kakashi decided to go for meek and mild in an attempt at self-defense. “Sorry, Iruka-sensei?”

“Home. We’re here.” Iruka flashed Kakashi a knowing smile and he realized he’d been busted after all. Kakashi wisely decided to play the idiot and watched while Iruka fiddled with the traps on his door and stepped inside.

Kakashi took off his boots once he was inside Iruka’s home. Now he was here he felt self-conscious. He never accepted invitations, even if it was because Iruka’s apartment was closer than his and they were both soaked from the extended snowball fight. _Would I have done the same and invited Iruka back to my place if things were reversed? Probably not. Perhaps I should go._

“Don’t even think about it,” Iruka said preemptively. “Take that vest off and leave it by the door to dry out.” Iruka shrugged out of his own vest and propped it against the wall, along with his shoes.

“Yes, sensei.” Kakashi grinned evilly from behind the mask. He followed Iruka into the small kitchen and leaned one hip against the counter.

Iruka wisely chose to ignore that statement, loaded with innuendo as it was. “Tea, or sake?”

“Huh?” _Oh, that was intelligent, Hatake. Focus!_

“To warm up. Tea or sake?” Iruka stared at him a bit like one would an idiot – or Naruto, during one of his denser episodes, Kakashi surmised.

“Erm, sake?” he finally volunteered.

“Or did you have something else in mind?” Iruka shot back from the fridge, where he was pulling out a large bottle of sake. He placed it on the counter and walked toward Kakashi, stopping just in front of him.

 _Is he flirting with me? Or am I reading far too much into this situation because I_ want _him to flirt with me?_

 __Iruka leaned forward and for a moment, Kakashi's brain bubbled up with excitement and terror in equal measures. He found his eyes sliding shut, anticipating a very pleasant interlude during which Iruka kissed him senseless, warm lips over his, bodies sliding together…

“Sorry, I need to get two cups,” Iruka whispered, his hot breath ghosting past Kakashi’s ear as he reached up to the upper cabinet behind Kakashi.

Rather than getting annoyed at the fake-out, Kakashi let his eyes close and allowed himself to breathe in Iruka’s scent. He was totally, utterly fucked, he realized. Iruka had been playing him all afternoon and Kakashi was more than happy to go along with things and see what happened next.

Iruka started to pull back, a devious smirk still on his face, and Kakashi took the opportunity to reverse the situation. He shifted slightly until his ass was leaning fully against the counter and rested his hands on Iruka’s hips, anchoring him to the spot. Not tight enough to stop Iruka if he wanted to pull away, just enough to keep him in place. Iruka paused and Kakashi heard the sound of the sake cups hitting the counter behind him, clattering loudly as though he’d surprised Iruka.

Kakashi felt Iruka’s hand resting on his shoulder lightly. His breath was still hot at Kakashi’s ear, distracting and enticing all at the same time. Kakashi felt the body in his hands tense before suddenly relaxing.

“That’s cheating,” Iruka murmured, his lips close to Kakashi’s ear. The proximity sent a delicious shiver chasing down Kakashi’s spine.

“Oh, how so?” Kakashi turned his head slightly toward Iruka, until they were cheek to cheek. Kakashi could feel the adrenaline surging through his veins at the thought that Iruka was so close, merely a possibility away. His hands tightened on Iruka’s hipbones and he felt Iruka’s hard body shift against his.

“You cheated this afternoon.”

“Did not. You started the snowball fight, or was I imagining the one that hit me on the back of the head?”

“Perhaps.” Iruka’s hand slid across Kakashi’s shoulder and over the thin material of his mask, moving up to cup his cheek. He pulled back slightly until he could see Kakashi. Iruka’s eyes were sparkling with mischief as his fingers curled under the edge of Kakashi’s mask, pausing for a moment. “Perhaps I had an evil plan the entire time to get you back here so I could molest you?”

Kakashi’s hand curled over Iruka’s, pulling the mask down around his neck. “That may be, but I’m not seeing any actual molestation yet,” he added cheekily.

Iruka made a noise that sounded a bit like a huff and leaned in slowly, his lips barely glancing across Kakashi’s. It was enough, however, to make pleasure buzz though Kakashi’s body and he slid his hand around Iruka’s neck, pulling him forward into a proper kiss. Iruka moaned softly and parted his lips, allowing Kakashi entrance.

The thought, _give a little, take a mile_ , flashed through Kakashi’s head as he felt Iruka’s tongue push tentatively against his. Iruka could take as much as he wanted. Kakashi snaked his arm around Iruka’s waist and pulled him forward, slipping his thigh between Iruka’s. Iruka’s hand tightened on his shoulder as Kakashi pressed slightly against Iruka’s now-noticeable erection. Iruka rocked his hips forward and fisted his other hand in the back of Kakashi’s damp shirt, twisting the material.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself; he blamed it on the thrill of playing with Iruka in the snow all afternoon, the constant level of adrenaline the fight produced, even though they weren’t trying to hurt each other. The minute Iruka rolled his hips he slid his hand further down Iruka’s back, past the waistband of his pants, until he had a handful of Iruka’s bare, delectable ass. Iruka made a noise somewhere between surprise and a moan and it went straight to Kakashi’s cock, making him ache with desire. He pulled Iruka closer, feeling the muscles in Iruka’s arse tighten as he did so. He’d never been so glad to know Iruka was a shinobi, and had the body to match. There was nothing sexier than a strong, well-defined body, especially when it was writhing against yours.

Iruka began to kiss his way along Kakashi’s jaw, continuing to rock his hips in a steady rhythm, his hard cock sliding against Kakashi’s. Iruka’s breath sounded ragged as he began to nip at Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi wasn’t faring much better, the sweet slide of Iruka’s cock driving him slowly crazy. Warm desire pooled in Kakashi’s belly and he tilted his head back to allow Iruka access to his neck. Shivers chased one after another down his spine as Iruka’s teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

“Kakashi? Are you okay?”

“Ngh,” Kakashi managed to gasp out. Coherence was the last thing Kakashi felt capable of at the moment. “Neck. Sensitive. Always covered by my mask and – _fuck_ , do that again.”

Iruka nibbled along the side of Kakashi’s neck once more and then bit down more forcefully before swiping a hot tongue over the area to soothe it. Kakashi felt his cock throb dully in response to the stimulation. He realized belatedly he was squeezing Iruka’s ass like a squeaky toy and moved his hand slightly, fingers brushing the sensitive skin at the bottom of Iruka’s spine.

Iruka’s body was trembling slightly with every thrust of Kakashi’s hips. Kakashi doubted Iruka even realized he was making little choking moans of desire every time they brushed against each other. It was intoxicating. Kakashi didn’t want to push his luck, but at the same time he didn’t want to finish things like this, no matter how much his body was clamoring with the need to come.

“Iruka, I – " Kakashi paused, the words stuck in his throat. How the hell did one broach such a delicate subject anyway – without getting kicked out the front door or in the face?

“Yes.” Iruka pulled back and loosened his hair tie, shaking his head so that the thick brown strands fell down around his shoulders.

 _Okay, that’s hot_ , Kakashi thought. _Why has he never taken his hair down before?_

 __“Kakashi?”

Kakashi focused his attention back on Iruka’s face with great difficulty. _His eyes look huge when his hair is down…_

Iruka hooked a finger in the front of Kakashi’s pants and began to drag him forward. “I want you. I want you _inside_ me.” Iruka punctuated the sentence by popping the button on Kakashi’s pants and pulling down his zipper. Cool air hit Kakashi’s erection, making him gasp at the sensation before a very warm hand wrapped around him, giving a quick stroke.

That got Kakashi’s attention. He pushed Iruka up against the kitchen table and kissed him hard. Oxygen was for other people, he decided. He was going to kiss Iruka senseless and then –

Iruka’s hand slid down his cock again and back up, twisting his wrist. Kakashi moaned into Iruka’s mouth and his hands grabbed at Iruka’s ass again. Judging by the needy sound Iruka made, it was apparent he liked having his behind fondled. Kakashi filed that away for later and began nibbling Iruka’s neck, bucking into Iruka’s hand as he stroked Kakashi’s erection.

Kakashi lifted Iruka onto the table and slipped between his legs, eager for more contact. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s hips and tilted his head back, giving Kakashi more access to his neck. Some small part of Kakashi’s mind noted Iruka would be wearing high-necked shirts for the next week at least, however this didn’t deter him from his goal to mark as much of Iruka’s tanned skin as possible.

Iruka shifted slightly and slapped his hand down on the table, trying to keep his balance. “Lube,” Iruka gasped out.

“Huh?” Kakashi paused, lips pressed to Iruka’s throat, and tried for rational thought.

“Oil, anything. Just fuck me.”

 _Yes!_ Kakashi’s brain attempted to function once more. He stepped back and glanced around the kitchen. Spotting a likely suspect, he grabbed the bottle from the opposite counter and turned around. Iruka was looking deliciously mussed and was fighting with the zipper on his pants. He made an annoyed grunt and finally the zipper parted. He stepped out of his pants, kicked them to one side and then pulled off his shirt, leaving him naked and panting with effort. Kakashi stood rooted to the spot, still very overdressed, extremely horny and without a functioning brain cell in his entire body.

Iruka took the oil from Kakashi and hopped back onto the table, setting the bottle to one side. He lifted one leg until it was resting on the edge of the table and leaned back on his elbows. The smoldering look he gave Kakashi was enough to finally get Kakashi moving, his body almost shaking with need. Kakashi pulled the mask off along with his shirt and dropped them on the floor, heedless of where they landed.

Kakashi spilled more oil than he needed, but that was because Iruka had pulled off his hitai-ate and had grabbed a handful of Kakashi’s hair, pulling him back between Iruka’s legs. Kakashi’s hands were shaking as he stroked across Iruka’s erection, and Iruka bucked upward into his hand, gasping for more. He kissed Kakashi hard and moaned into his mouth when Kakashi finally slipped a finger inside, then two. He brushed across Iruka’s prostate and nearly came from the way Iruka clenched around his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut and started doing his thirty-six times tables – backwards, muttering into Iruka’s hair.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Kakashi grasped Iruka’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the table. He searched Iruka’s face, trying to find permission in eyes half-lidded with passion and kiss-swollen lips. Iruka was panting, but he held himself still as Kakashi pressed the head of his cock against Iruka’s opening and slid forward. Iruka’s head fell back, exposing his bruised neck, and he gripped the edge of the table hard. His legs tightened around Kakashi’s waist and started to pull him forward. Kakashi closed his eyes against the visual overload and let himself be drawn inside in one perfect, smooth movement. He stopped, gasping for air, when he felt his hips brush against Iruka’s ass. He planted his hands on either side of Iruka’s waist and ground his hips, rotating them in a circle, watching as Iruka moaned and pushed down on his cock, taking in as much as he could.

Kakashi had to move. If someone had thrown a kunai at his back right now, he still couldn’t have stopped himself. He slid one hand around Iruka’s waist and rolled his hips. Iruka moaned loudly and arched his back, hair brushing the tabletop as his head fell back. Kakashi thrust hard and deep, earning another moan from Iruka and answering with his own. Every motion was sensual torment and his body shook with the effort to maintain control, to last as long as possible. Iruka fell back onto the table and fisted his hand in Kakashi’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. The slight tug of pain on Kakashi’s scalp sent tremors of desire racing through his body; he hadn’t realized it was one of his hot points. Iruka figured it out pretty quickly and mercilessly took advantage of it. Kakashi slid a hand underneath Iruka’s hips and changed the angle of his strokes, until his cock was sliding over Iruka’s prostate with every thrust. Iruka was starting to make desperate keening noises in his throat, which were swallowed by Kakashi’s kisses.

Kakashi could feel his orgasm starting to peak, the sharp edge of desire overwhelming and twisting in his belly. His sweat-slicked hand slid against the tabletop as his thrusts increased, and he reached down to grip Iruka’s cock. As soon as his hand closed around Iruka’s erection, he felt Iruka’s muscles clamp down on his cock, overloading him on sensation. Iruka tore his mouth away from Kakashi’s and let out a choking cry as he orgasmed. Kakashi couldn’t stop, the need inside him bubbling over and releasing almost violently. He felt his cock pulse deep within and could do nothing more than wrap his arms around Iruka and ride it out, gritting his teeth as he came with a low growl.

After a few moments of frantically trying to regulate his breath, Kakashi shakily stood, taking his weight off Iruka. Kakashi slid his palm up Iruka’s damp skin, over the smooth curve of his belly, across his abdomen, then his ribs, then higher until his fingers gently danced over Iruka’s lips. He felt Iruka’s tongue slide across his fingertips, followed by light kisses.

Finally Iruka tilted his head until he could see Kakashi. Kakashi didn’t realize he’d needed to see Iruka’s face until now, that he needed to know that everything was okay. Iruka smiled sleepily and shifted slightly, dislodging Kakashi’s softening cock.

“Hmm, that was nice,” Iruka offered in approval. “Took you long enough.”

“I didn’t realize you had a schedule,” Kakashi said with a laugh. Reluctantly he forced his body to move. He staggered back toward the counter, sinking down onto the floor, careless of the fact his ass was mostly bare and the tiles were cold. He rested his forearms on his bent knees and let his head fall forward. After a few moments he heard the table move as Iruka got down, and then bare feet padding across the tiles. He looked up, enjoying the sight of a thoroughly debauched looking, naked Iruka, staring down at him. Iruka leaned over the counter and rescued the bottle of sake. He looked Kakashi over with a smile and held out a hand.

“Let’s drink the sake. I have a kotatsu you know. It’ll keep us warm.”

“Bed’s warm,” Kakashi suggested with a matching grin. “You could bring the sake with you while we snuggle under the blankets.”

“I didn’t think the great copy-nin was a snuggler.”

Kakashi laughed. “Ah, that’s because you never asked.”

Iruka wrapped his warm hand around Kakashi’s and pulled him upright. “How about a shower, then bed?”

“I can do that.” Kakashi couldn’t resist, he leaned forward and claimed a lazy and sated kiss from Iruka. He heard the sake bottle hit the counter as Iruka leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist and pulling him closer. Iruka’s kiss turned slightly more demanding and Kakashi found himself pressed against the counter again, arousal stirring though his system. _Okay, perhaps not so sated after all_ , he thought. “Bedroom?” he asked, breaking the kiss for a moment.

Iruka laughed, the sound bright and clear. “This way.” Iruka tugged on Kakashi’s hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

Kakashi, delighted, thought he could get used to the sound of Iruka's laughter.

  
Fin ;)


End file.
